


Awsten and Travis' Vampire Slumber Party

by toaster0ven



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Half-Vampires, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Urban Fantasy, Vampires, Walmart, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaster0ven/pseuds/toaster0ven
Summary: Well, would you look at that? Awsten Kight finds himself dealing with an assortment of things in his senior year of high school, including, but not limited to: Vampires, witches, a possible curse related to Robert Pattinson's gorgeous face, a sketchy debacle at Walmart, and, worst of all, seasonal allergies.
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington & Otto Wood, Awsten Knight & Travis Riddle, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. May 8th, 14 days until finals

-May 8th, 5:47 am. 14 days until finals.

Awsten wakes up slowly on Monday morning, all itchy eyes and stiff limbs as he practically falls out of bed. He’s sure his friends will make fun of him as soon as he makes it to their concealed corner in the back of the lobby, but he could care less, he’s running on three hours of sleep. Listen, he’s a senior who has math to do, essays to write, and a guitar to distract him from doing the previous two. But, it  _ is  _ senior year, so putting off your work until the last minute is semi-excusable. Awsten has no idea why this is, but apparently 17 year olds have some sort of magical get out of jail free card.

Rubbing his eyes once again, Awsten throws together an outfit consisting of a t-shirt and jeans and prepares to head out to his car, because  _ no, he is not riding the bus _ . He grabs his backpack and keys and heads over to the windowsill, where he keeps his allergy medicine. In a tragic turn of events, Awsten Knight has run out of medicine. Internally, he wails in agony, for he knows that he will have to suffer through the day with stinging eyes and a stuffy nose. However, externally he throws out the empty box and mutters a bit under his breath. He’ll just run by Walmart or something after school.

Shoving ten dollars in his back pocket, Awsten heads out the door and hops into his car. On the way to school he listens to the radio and contemplates on why the universe is punishing him like this. It was tragic, truly. Awsten couldn’t think of anything he’d done to deserve this, the only thing remotely interesting he’s done recently was argue with Travis over whether werewolves were cooler than vampires (they totally were, Awsten was convinced.) Maybe a vampire had cursed him? If they actually existed, he hoped it would be Edward Cullen cursing him, because  _ have you seen Robert Pattinson? _

Now I know you’re wondering, why would Mr. Edward Cullen be out to get Awsten? Well, during his heated debate with Travis, Awsten may have said that vampires were really just sad old people with a blood kink. Geoff, who had been listening quietly while taking a sip from his water bottle, had choked on his drink. Awsten knows he isn’t wrong, because honestly, being a dude who’s also a wolf is a million times cooler than being a glorified leech. Seriously, the only time vampires would’ve ever been helpful is if a plague doctor ran out of leeches. Anyway, Awsten knows for a fact that he’s practically an angel on Earth who could do no wrong. This was probably his own fault, he’s terrible at remembering to refill his medication.

As he walks into the school, Awsten is just glad that he only has allergies and not the burden of being an immortal sexy leech man. He shoves his bag into his locker and walks over to his friends, who are all chatting to each other in The Corner. The Corner was their safe spot, located in the dark corner of the front lobby, where the lights had broken years ago and nobody bothered to fix them. Awsten and Travis had claimed it as their spot freshman year, and eventually Geoff and Otto were also welcome into their mini sanctuary. Once he’s close enough, Awsten shouts out a small hello to the group. Travis and Geoff are already arguing over something, but Otto gives him a short nod as Awsten plops himself down on the nasty ground.

“So,” Otto starts after a few seconds, “What happened to you?” While the question seemed blunt, possibly mean-spirited, Awsten knew that Otto was only trying to look out for him.

“I ran out of allergy meds this morning, and I didn’t sleep a ton.” Awsten glanced over at Travis and Geoff, who were still deep in conversation. “Anyway, it’s my fault I put off that stupid essay until the last minute.”

“Yeah, the one for Mrs. Black, right?” Awsten nods, and Otto gives him an obnoxious laugh. “I told you so! I said that if you didn’t do it during study hall on Thursday you’d put it off until the last minute!”

Awsten grumbles a bit, but he knows that Otto’s right. Whatever, he knows he just has to deal with it. As the bell rings, Awsten slips away from The Corner and into his first class. The day goes by smoothly in a sort of allergy induced blur. Before he knows it, Awsten is sitting in his lunch period. This year, he was lucky enough to share a lunch time with most of his friends; they had even managed to claim a small table in the back of the cafeteria. Oftentimes, it was just Awsten, Geoff, and Travis, but every so often a strange little teeny bopper would sit with them. All they really knew about him was that his name was Jawn and he was a sophomore, but he was chill, so they let him stay.

Since he didn’t have time to go out and get lunch, Awsten decided he’d eat a slice of bread from the loaf he kept in his locker to keep him tied over until he could get an actual meal. Travis was the only one of his friends that didn’t judge him for loaves. You see, Awsten was very adamant that when the apocalypse happened, he’d be prepared, a loaf of white bread by his side. Also, he could make sandwiches.

The rest of the day passed in the same fashion as earlier. Awsten was suffering, dying really. By the time the last bell rang he didn’t even stay to hang out after school, he needed to get to Walmart. On his way to the holy store, he daydreamed about the possible Edward Cullen bad luck curse he had contracted. Yes, he knew he was probably blowing this situation out of proportion, but Awsten needed some spice in his life, a little pizazz if you will. While Sexy Twilight Vampires ™ got that zing from sparkly skin and weird mind powers, Awsten had to be dramatic. Now, this isn’t a bad thing at all, it gives us a spicy hot narrative, but sometimes Awsten exaggerates things, and he knows it.

Finally, after an eternity (8 minutes), Awsten pulls into the parking lot of Walmart. He hustles on in, desperate for something to end his suffering. He checks out after picking up a box of Claritin and a Lunchable, because why not? Awsten pops open the medicine box, taking out a pill and making his way over to a trash can. He throws out his garbage, setting his plastic bag down as he opens the packaging for the pill he’s about to take. Grabbing his Lunchable, Awsten takes out the CapriSun and uses it to wash down the tiny blue capsule.

As he chugs the rest of the sugary drink in his hand, a noise comes from deeper in the tiny alley he’s found himself front of. Awsten barely notices, blowing air into the empty pouch in his hand and throwing it in the trash. Quickly checking his bag to make sure his stuff is safe, he starts to make his way out of the small space. Checking his phone, he sees a text from Geoff.

Geoff|4:06pm

yo

Geoff|4:06pm

im #3 in the country for subway surfers

Awsten|4:08pm

dude no way

Awsten|4:08pm

how??

Awsten moves to type out more, ready to harass Geoff over how he even managed to score that high, when a dark figure moves in the shadows of the alleyway. Turning slowly, Awsten tries not to startle whatever animal could be hiding behind the trashcan in the darkness. Only, the figure looks more like a human than like a raccoon, Awsten thinks, and he can only hope that whatever escaped mutant experiment this is won’t kill him or his Lunchable pizzas. In all honesty, those pizzas are probably 80% chemicals. Awsten wouldn’t doubt that they could come back from the dead as some horrible factory processed pizza zombie.

Another shuffle can be heard, and Awsten snaps out of his pizza zombie daze and focuses on whatever  _ thing  _ is in the alley. He decides his best bet is to run, avoid getting mugged or whatever is going to happen in a few seconds. With his hair falling into his eyes, Awsten turns on his heel and sprints as fast as he can. Someone chases behind him, gaining ground on him. Closer. Closer. Closer.

Awsten is knocked to the ground. There’s a sharp pain, and the world goes dark.


	2. May 9th, 13 days until finals

-May 9th, 13 days until finals.

When he wakes up, Awsten feels dizzy, wobbling as he climbs out of a small pool of blood and onto his feet. Once he stabilizes himself, the boy checks himself over for any serious injuries. It doesn’t feel like he has a concussion, but there’s some weird looking scratches in the space where his neck meets his shoulder. Shaking off the jitters from his little mishap, Awsten moves to pick up his bag and fish out his Lunchable, he sighs in relief to see that all his stuff is safe. Taking quick strides, Awsten makes it over to his car and all but collapses into the driver’s seat. Checking his phone, he sees that he’s got enough time to get home and eat his gourmet meal and still be able to do his homework.

As much as Awsten didn’t want to do his homework, he knew he didn’t want to do it in the morning, so he started up his car and made his way home. Once inside his bedroom, he closed the door and dropped his bags on the bed, following them shortly after. Grabbing his already opened Lunchable and his laptop, Awsten gets to work on making mini pizzas and writing another essay. Now, his writing wasn’t too shabby, if he did say so himself. Of course he wasn’t the best writer in the world, but he could write a cohesive essay when necessary. He found himself working rather quickly tonight, and by the time he’d finished his essay and his dinner, he decided a little snack wouldn’t hurt him. 

Awsten was still hungry, which was understandable as Lunchables aren’t exactly the most filling meal one could choose. Slipping into the kitchen, he decides to make himself some mac and cheese, because you can never really go wrong with mac and cheese. As he opens the bottom cabinet to take out the styrofoam cup of Kraft Mac n Cheese, Awsten wonders about the alleyway.

The alleyway. What had even happened? It couldn’t have been a person, he surely would’ve noticed someone standing in the small space. Maybe it was an animal, as he’d thought before. Should he get tested for rabies? Awsten panics for a moment, how does one contract rabies? 

Is he already foaming at the mouth? Is this why he’s still hungry, even while he eats his shitty, semi-disgusting, processed mac and cheese? Shaking slightly, Awsten checks himself over in the mirror above the sink in the kitchen bathroom. After a short amount of time, he concludes that there’s a 50/50 chance he has rabies. Please, keep in mind that our dearest Awsten knows jack shit about rabies. Newly dubbed qualified doctor Awsten Knight, who knows jack shit about rabies, decides that a walk will clear his mind.

A walk. Will cure him. Of rabies. Rabies that he most likely doesn’t have.

Awsten shrugs on a hoodie and grabs his phone. His family is busy, so he knows that as long as he’s responsible he won’t be in trouble. There’s a slight chill in the evening air, but Awsten barely notices as he makes his way to the wooded area a short way from his house. He always found the woods nice to visit every once and awhile, a welcome break when the world seemed too busy. As he walks down one of the paths worn into the ground, a sense of light-headedness overcomes Awsten.

He wasn’t dehydrated, was he? It was a possibility, but slight dehydration shouldn’t have been this awful and all-consuming. Awsten moved to rub his temples, soon after tripping on a root embedded in the ground. Falling to the ground, Awsten’s vision starts to dissolve. His heart rate increases as he panics, unsure of what was happening. How could he stop this? What the hell was going on?

…

It was maybe a half an hour before Awsten came to. Honestly, he wished it would’ve been longer, as Travis was the one to find him on the forest floor, shivering and covered in blood. It’s odd, don’t you think? This is the second time today. Awsten realizes this relatively quickly, two times too many, he thinks. Travis has managed to move Awsten into a clearing, and is reaching for a wet wipe from his backpack.

“Welcome back to the world of the living, dumbass,” Travis snarks. Awsten gives him a weak smile as he sits up, observing their surroundings.

“What happened?” Awsten asks, still obviously anxious.

“I found you passed out on the floor a bit ago.” Travis sighs, moving to wipe blood from his hands. “Your dumbass managed to kill a rabbit.”

The other boy is visibly shocked, trying to comprehend the new information. The light-headed feeling is gone, but his mind doesn’t feel any clearer. 

Nevertheless, Travis continues, “So, how long have you been a vampire?”

This snaps the other boy out of his daze, “A vampire?” Awsten snorts, “You’re messing with me, right?”

“No? Why the hell would I be joking right now?” Travis replies, “I just found you on the ground in the middle of the woods and you think I’m messing with you?”

“Well,” Awsten starts, “I mean, yeah.” Travis shoots him a look. “Y’know, because vampires aren’t real.”

“Awsten,” Travis says after a moment, “Stop messing with me.”

“I don’t understand, I’m not joking,” Awsten says, confused and exasperated.

Travis moves to meet Awstens eyes, face unreadable as he says, “Dude, I don’t know if I should be the one to tell you, but you’re a vampire.”

“But-”

“No. Stop. I’m not joking,” Travis leans in, pointing at the boy in front of him, “You’re a whole ass vampire, and you need to get yourself under control before you kill more innocent wildlife.” There’s a beat of silence, and both teenagers stare at each other.

After a moment, Awsten tilts his head back, letting out a breath, “Travis, how the fuck am I supposed to do that?”

Travis sighs, zipping up his backpack and climbing to his feet, “I can help you.”


End file.
